bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Get Well Soon Adventure On Ice
Plot When Hilary catches a cold on a winter day and for staying out in the snow too long. She imagines herself to Toronto, Canada where she helps the Guppies get to the Toronto Ice Rink to help their sick friends. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jill Talley as Hilary’s Mom/Mrs Grouper # Brian Stepanek as Hilary’s Dad # Jonah Ain as Colin # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Isaac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Grant Palmer as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta # Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris # Erin Matthews as Julia Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary shivering. Her nose was rosy red, she was shivering in sickness.) * Hilary: “How could this have happened.” * Hilary’s Mom: “Aw, Hilary.” * Hilary’s Dad: “Ya know. You shouldn’t stay out in the winter too long.” (Flashback to Hilary and her friends playing outside in the snow.) * Hilary’s Mom: “Hey Kids.” * Hilary’s Dad: “Want some hot cocoa.” * All: “Yeah.” * Hilary: “Later Guys.I’m gonna keep playing. Alright. Whoo-Hoo.” (Suddenly her snowy fun ended when suddenly the ice broke and Hilary falls in the frigid freezing water.Flashback ends.) * Hilary’s Mom: “But knowing the fact that you’re sick.” * Hilary’s Dad: “And you clearly have a cold. You need to stay in bed until you feel better.” * Hilary: (Gasps)“Bed?! If you say so.” * Hilary’s Mom: “Let us know what you need, Hilary. Just ring the bell and one of us will be right there in no time to help you.” * Hilary’s Dad: “We’ll check in later.” * Hilary: “If only I haven’t been sick in the first place.” (She saw snowflakes falling and the snowflakes sparkles and Hilary was on her Guppy Scout Dreamboat. She wasn’t sick when she imagines herself to the Guppies.) * Hilary: “Hey Kipper.Everything‘s looked beautiful in Canada today.” (Then the Guppies swam off for some Fintastic fun.) * Molly: “Hi Hilary.” * Hilary: “Hey Everyone.” * Molly: “Welcome to Canada.” * Hilary: “I just love Canada almost as much as I love adventures.” * All: (Cheering). * Molly: “That was amazing.” * Genies: “It was f(Sneezes)Achoo.” * Molly: “Omg. You feeling okay Genies.” * Hilary: “It feels like you haven’t been feeling too good.” * Glimmer: “Oh sure.” * Chloe: “It’s only a Sneeze.” * Genies: (Sneezes)“Achoo.” * Molly: “Hmm. It looks like the Genies might have came down with a fever and a sniffly nose and sneezing. It looks like they have a head cold.” * All: “What.” * Hilary: “How can you be sure, Molly.” * Molly: “I learned a lot as a DIT. Which means Doctor in training. But it’s a good thing I have the remedy. Medicine.” (After the Genies took their medicine.) * Glimmer: “Our head colds have disappeared.” * Chloe: “Finally.” * Hilary: “Well. That was easy.” * Molly: (Laughs). * Gil: “Yep. The Genies looks a lot better to me.” * Zach: “I’ll say.” * Leah: “I agree.” * Deema: “That’s true.” (Suddenly, Molly’s phone rings.) * Molly: “Hang on Everybody. I’m getting a call here(Molly answers the phone)It's Artie and Loretta. Hey guys. Everything okay.” * Artie: “Not even close.” * Loretta: “The Guys are sick. We need you to come to the Toronto Ice Rink.” * Molly: “We'll be right there. Don't worry. Bye guys.” * Hilary: “Wild Guess. We have to get to the Toronto Ice Rink.” * Molly: “Yep. But we'll get there. I promise.” (They swam off. They soon arrived in the snowy snowlands.) * Molly: “Okay. To get to the Toronto Ice Rink, looks like we're gonna have to climb up this waterfall.” * Gil: “Only we can’t climb up water.” * Hilary: “What'll we do.” (A cold breeze blows. It makes the Guppies shiver a little.) * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 3 Category:Sick episodes